The field of the invention is automobile accessories and the invention relates more particularly to trays of the type for storing articles for use by the driver of the motor vehicle.
Numerous articles have been devised which assist in holding a coffee cup or other object on the console located between the driver seat and the passenger seat. There is, however, a much larger area for storage of articles which is not commonly used, i.e., the passenger seat. In spite of all efforts to encourage ride sharing and carpooling, the vast majority of automobiles on the highway today contain only a driver and no passenger. This is especially true for the commuting driver or traveling salesman. Many times, the driver will place an object on the passenger seat only to find it sliding off the seat when going around the curve or stopping suddenly. The prior art does not provide a solution to this problem. A padded panel is securely held to the rear seat of an automobile in U.S. Pat. No. 3,600,725. There is an inflated portion which is inflated to hold the object in place. This is evident by comparing FIGS. 3 and 4 of the drawings. A contoured lap tray is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,944. Neither of these patents suggest any method for securing a tray or other object on the passenger seat of a motor vehicle.